


I'm a Sucker for a Vampire

by enchantedpenname



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, rosalle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedpenname/pseuds/enchantedpenname
Summary: Edward reveals he's a vampire. Bella admits to calling Rosalie prettier than a goddess! Poor Bella learns about soul mates and Edward thinks she's fated to be with Rose, but Rose doesn't realize this yet. A fun romantic comedy, with some drama thrown into the mix. See how Bella learns about herself as she learns more about her gift, and her connection to Rose, if Rosalie will even give the poor human a chance!
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	I'm a Sucker for a Vampire

“On three we speak the truth,” Edward was adamant about getting my thoughts out. A blush escapes me and I curse silently at myself. Thankfully, he had his back toward me. We were in the woods, and I’m still unsure why he brought me here. I have only known him for about a week, but he and his family have gotten my attention.

“I don’t know Edward, you might not like what I have to say,” I said truthfully. What if he gets mad?

He shakes his head, “Just do it Bella, you’re impossible to read and it is driving me mad! Tell me what you have been thinking this past week, I see you eying me and my family constantly. I’ll tell you a secret about us,” He turns to face me, his face cold and hard to read. “But you have to swear to keep it a secret,”

“I mean, sure. I have no problems keeping secrets,” I shrug.

“Then on three; One, two, three…..My family and I are vampires!”

“I think your sister insanely beautiful, definitely more gorgeous than any goddess!” I quickly cover my mouth with my hands in shock, eyes go completely wide. Had I said that aloud? My body just reacted to Edward shouting out his secret. Wait, did he say vampire?

He frowns and cocks his head to the side, “Which sister?”

I’m hesitant to answer, what person wouldn’t be, “Wait, you just said vampires!” I point at him accusingly, quickly changing the subject back to him.

He nods, then shakes his head, “Just a minute, your reveal was far more important. Which sister? Do you feel some kind of pull towards her?”

I frown and pause, “Like every time she walks away, my damn heart stings in pain and I don’t understand it, I’ve never even spoken to her, and yet. I feel a pull towards her, what the hell is that? I don’t believe in love at first site, or anything sappy like that,” I shake my head. “I’m not sure if it’s love. I don’t know her enough to be able to say it’s love. But I definitely feel something towards her,” I sigh pathetically.

A grin spreads across his cheeks and I didn’t like it, “You still didn’t answer me Bella, which sister?”

Another sigh escapes me and I groan in despair, “Rosalie,” I answer lamely.

He burst out into laughter and my cheeks grow red. “Oh man, this is great! It makes sense, no wonder she has been hating on you hardcore in her thoughts, though she doesn’t understand it herself,” He continues to laugh. “Damn, Emmett isn’t going to be too happy at first. But he knew this could happen one day,”

“You’re not making sense Edward!” I puff in frustration.

“Basically, you just described how mates feel towards one another. When vampires mate, they mate for life. Sure; there are some who are physically together for years, sometimes centuries. But when they meet their fated person, that goes all out the window. Now I think I know why I can’t read your mind, you’re not an ordinary human for one. If a human mates with a vampire, they typically come from a line of witches. Witches with a hidden gift they may or may not be aware of at the time,” He explains. “Unfortunately, humans and vampires mating together is such a rarity I think I’ve only ever met one pair in my life time, and Carlisle claims to believe it only occurs every few hundred years or so. He thinks it has something to do with how long it takes for the fated person to be born and to grow before they ever meet. He even believes that if they meet too soon; before the human is at a reasonable age, and never meet again, it is possible to miss that chance meeting,” He pauses in his explanation. “But like I said, it’s such a rarity that there isn’t enough cases to go off of, as far as human and vampire relationships,”

I stare at him like he has grown two heads, “What does that even mean? You’re calling me a witch now,” I shake my head. Vampires and witches, what’s next? Werewolves?! “And mates, what the hell?”

I frown in thought for a moment. “If I am Rosalie’s mate, whatever that means? Partner I guess?” I look at Edward for confirmation.

He nods, “It’s a little deeper than that, but yes. You and Rose are meant to be, and once you mate you’re mated for life. If one dies, the other will die shortly after. It’s hard to say when, most don’t live longer than a year at most. The souls just can’t be separated from one another longer than that, it’s too painful,” He explains.

“Ok, ok, slow down. If I am Rosalie’s uhhh mate, then why hasn’t she said anything to me all week? Hasn’t she felt the pull?”

He shrugs, “My theory,” He pauses, “She is in denial. She likes what she has with Emmett, even if it’s just physical attraction. Sure, they care for one another, but it’s the physical sex that really keeps them together,” I flinch at the idea of Rosalie and Emmett together that way. For some reason, it just didn’t sit well with me. “She’s been screaming in her head all week about how annoying she thinks the new kid is; you,” He points at me, “At first I just thought she found all the attention you were getting was annoying, especially when random kids would ask us if we knew anything about the new girl,” He laughs, “Now I think I know why she is really pissed off. She feels a pull towards you, but she doesn’t admit it to herself, and she probably isn’t even aware of the mate possibility. Oh, wait till Alice finds out about this! This is great! Maybe Rose can finally stop thinking about her own vanity for a damn change and think about another person’s needs and wants,” He grins.

I sigh and shake my head, “This is a lot to take in Edward,” I groan as he continued to smirk. “Vampires and witches, that’s thing, but soul mates,” I grumble at the thought. “I don’t have much faith in love, not like that,”

“Well, I don’t think you will have much of a choice. Once you realize who your mate is, your body will react eventually on it’s own accord. But you can take things slow. I understand this is a lot. I won’t say anything to Rose yet, she’ll need to come to this conclusion on her own. But may I suggest, the girl is mad for cars. Try and ask her out, see what happens. I bet you she won’t say no. Though she might try”

My eyes go wide, “You want me to make the first move!?” Does he think I am suicidal?! Rosalie Hale would kill me! I think. I mean, she is still with Emmett. I can’t make a move on her like that, what if Emmett kills me?!

Edward just grins once again and I want to throw something at him, anything! “Don’t worry about Rose, the worse she’ll do is say no. She knows we don’t allow killing humans in our family. Also, if you’re worried about Emmett, I’ll talk with him; he may seem big, but he’s just a big teddy bear, truly. You should go for it Bella,”

I sigh for the millionth time, was I insane to listen to some vampire? A vampire giving me tips on how to get his gorgeous sister’s attention!

“I need time to think,” And with that I make my way back towards the school. Edward follows me, but he thankfully leaves me to my thoughts. How did the day turn out like this!?

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
